


A Three Way Dinner

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno has a bad case of curiosity that might just fuck the cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Three Way Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to be killed by Hooligans!! I like Bruno, but this might be a story you guys might not like!

It was almost nine o’clock and the recording was finished two hours ago and almost everyone has left, except for Adam and Bruno. They were caught up in a fiery discussion about the music industry, about politics, about the universe and about fake boobs.

 

“I seriously don’t get it, man. Why are guys so into the fake ones? They feel so nasty.” Bruno said gesturing with his hand as if he was cupping a breast. Adam looked at him for a minute then started laughing.

 

“You do realize you’re asking a gay guy that, right?” Adam said when he caught his breath. Bruno immediately realized how stupid the situation was.

 

“Oh right, sorry.” He immediately said but Adam just started laughing again.

 

“Hey, relax, I was joking, I don’t care much about breast but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate them, but as for liking them, I don’t understand why you would do that at all.” He said and this time they both started laughing.

 

“Sorry, man, I seriously forget you’re gay, you seem so… normal.” Bruno said and after a second regretted it.

 

“Normal?” Adam said raising an eyebrow.

 

“No, shit… not normal, I mean… fuck, sorry.” Adam started laughing so hard he was holding on to his stomach. “Seriously, I’m sorry. I just really got to like you and…” Bruno trailed off not sure where he was going with that.

 

“And you’re trying really hard to be cool with the fact that I’m gay so you’re really tense and obvious.” Adam finished for him.

 

“Damn, you’re good. You can be a shrink or something.” Bruno said and immediately after that his phone started beeping. He took it out and apparently started to read a text message, Adam was packing his stuff, it was about time they both left as well.

 

“Fuck!” Bruno said and Adam turned around to see what was wrong. “My friend canceled dinner with me.” Bruno said looking quite disappointed.

 

“Well just go with your girlfriend or something.” Adam said.

 

“Don’t have one anymore. We broke up last month.” Bruno said and slugged in his chair. “Guess it’s another lonely, takeout dinner, in front of the TV on a Friday night for me.”

 

“Well, come over to my place.” Adam said as he looked around to see if he had forgotten anything.

 

“Are you serious now or are you just joking, ‘cause I’m telling you I’m desperate.” Bruno joked.

 

“No, I’m serious, my boyfriend always cooks too much food and he is quite the cook.” Adam smiled proudly. Bruno seems to calculate his words at first, he knew he shouldn’t, but he had enough of cold meals and bad TV.

 

“I don’t want to… intrude.” He finally said smiling. Adam couldn’t stop from smiling as well, there was no denying that Bruno was hot, but he was also a bigger dork than Adam.

 

“I’ll call Sauli and tell him to set another place at the table.” Adam said and walked out of the room leaving Bruno to pack. It was quite a nice day and he was really grateful to Bruno for the awesome song, he had no idea why he didn’t keep it for himself, but whatever. He owed Bruno a nice dinner and he knew Sauli would be more than happy to have such a guest.

 

“Hey baby.” Adam said with a smile when Sauli picked up.

 

“ _Hey! I miss you baby_.” Sauli answered excited as always, that’s what Adam loved mots about him, the fact that he was nothing but love.

 

“Me too, sorry for taking so long, I got caught up. By the way baby, set another place at the table tonight, we have a guest.” Adam said

 

“ _Who_?” Sauli asked and Adam could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Hmm, what do I get if I tell you?” Adam said in a low tone and he could hear Sauli breathe a notch faster.  

 

“Hey, Adam I’m done packing, we can leave when you wan-” Bruno stopped as he marched all the way across the room to Adam. “Oh, you’re still on the phone. Sorry.”

 

“ _Oh._ ” Adam heard Sauli say on the other line. “ _Ok then, I’ll make sure dinner’s ready in ten_.”

 

“Ok, love you.” Adam said and closed.

 

“You sure I’m not intruding?” Bruno asked again laughing.

 

They were getting out of Adam’s car and Bruno was admiring the surroundings.

 

“Damn, this is quite a place.” Bruno said.

 

“Wait until you see the inside.” Adam said smugly, they walked inside and took of their shoes in the small hallway, then as they entered a door leading to what appeared to be Adam’s living room and Bruno heard a voice calling from another room.

 

“Adam? Is that you, baby?” A small blond guy walked into the room, his accent was rough and hic clothes were seriously tight, his jeans were red and he had a black t-shirt. Adam hugged him and said something that Bruno didn’t understand, in another language maybe. Then he turned to Bruno.

 

“Bruno, this is Sauli, my boyfriend. I’m sure Sauli already knows who you are.” Bruno extended his hand and Sauli grabbed in quite a tight grip and smiled friendly at him. He was sure a refreshing sight, quite exotic and just gave up an amazing aura, Bruno could see why Adam liked this guy.

 

Adam’s living room was something else, decorated with such style and taste that Bruno had never seen before. He was kind of jealous.

 

“Fuck! Who did you guys pay to decorate this place? It’s unbelievable!” The dark contrast of colors playing all over the walls and the old but modern looking furniture were very impressive.

 

“No one. What, you think it takes three queers to decorate a house?” Adam laughed and Bruno realized that the boyfriend disappeared somewhere. 

 

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, do you want me to show you the rest of the house?” Adam said while dumping his bag on the couch.

 

“Yeah sure.” Bruno answered excited to see more of the house.

 

“Ok, so this is the living room. Through that door is the guest bathroom, but that’s just a simple bathroom nothing special. And here is the guestroom.” Adam said as they both entered another room.

 

“Woah! Dude, didn’t this cost a fortune? Why would you even spend this much on a guest room?” Bruno said astonished by the pastel colors that decorated the whole room and the fancy looking bed. He stayed at five star hotels that couldn’t compare to this.

 

“Well, I want my guests to feel comfortable and to be honest I like to show off.” Adam said smugly.

 

“Well, I can’t wait to see what your bedroom looks like Mr. Show off.” Bruno joked.

 

“Everyone wants to get into my bedroom.” Adam huffed and they both started laughing and Bruno blushed a bit. When the tour was finished they were in the kitchen and Bruno wasn’t one bit disappointed by it either. The master bedroom was unbelievable, it almost intimidated Bruno with how much it screamed passion and sexuality, their bathroom was enormous, and Bruno pretended not to see the empty glass of wine and the tube of lube on the side of the huge bathtub, but he saw it. Bruno never had a problem with gay’s he was cool about it, but he also never wondered what they do in the bedroom, how they do it? Who topped? Who bottomed? This time the curiosity in him could get the cat killed and he couldn’t understand why.

 

“So, did you like it?” Adam asked coming back from the other side of the kitchen where his lover was stirring in a pot. Bruno was caught off guard and had no idea what Adam was talking about. “The house tour. Was it nice?”

 

“Oh, yeah… definitely. You should probably get into the designing business.” Bruno confessed quickly.

 

“Nah, I like my singing. And anyway, it was mostly Sauli’s ideas. Now come on, we just have the dining room and dinner is also done.” And they entered, as expected, a fabulous olive and silver decorated room. There was a big, wooden table in the middle and the chairs where black with an olive tapestry, very unique; Bruno thought.

 

“You can sit anywhere you want.” Said Adam as he took his seat at the head of the table. Did that mean Adam was dominant? Bruno felt bad for wondering stuff like that, but he couldn’t help it. He automatically assumed that Adam was a top for the appearance, but that seriously strong grip Sauli has and the fact he seems anything but shy and submissive begs to question. Bruno decided on sitting on Adam’s left side.

 

“Good choice, Sauli usually sits on the right, so if you would have sat there I would have been tempted to kiss you.” Adam joked.

 

“Baby, can you come over here and help me?” Sauli called from in the kitchen. Adam immediately rushed to the kitchen, like his lover was in severe agonizing pain or something. When they came back in with three plates of food. The smell was making Bruno’s mouth water, he thought it might have been secretly ordered.

 

“Did you actually cooked all this? It looks amazing… why am I even impressed, I should have guessed.” Bruno said flashing his pearly white teeth.

 

“Well, my love here is an excellent cook.” Adam said presenting Bruno with a plate full of delicious looking food. “Oh, and this is an excellent wine.” Adam said and grabbed the bottle that Sauli just brought in.

 

“I shouldn’t, I get drunk really easy.” Bruno said while Adam ignored him and fiddled with the bottle cork.

 

“Would you give me that already?” Sauli said and Adam handed him the bottle in defeat and Sauli took the cork out like it was kids play. He poured Bruno and Adam and himself, then sat down at the table.

 

“Don’t worry, you can crash here if anything happens but one glass won’t hurt.” Adam said already taking a bite out of the food. “Hmm, this is really good baby!” Adam said and turned to kiss Sauli.

 

“Thanks love, but try and be discrete when we have guests.” And they both looked at Bruno who was kind of blushing from the sudden attention.

 

“It doesn’t bother me, really” He said with the straightest face he could.

 

“But you’re blushing.” Adam said holding back a giggle.

 

“That’s not fair! You two are intimidating me! But he’s right Sauli, the food is delicious, you’re really good.” Bruno said looking intensely at the plate. Both Sauli and Adam smiled at him

 

“You’re a really nice guy.” Sauli said with his cute accent and that adorable face.

 

***

 

“So then right the next day after, Adam calls me! I think it was six in the morning or something, he was so desperate!” They have somehow gotten on the couch, Bruno between Adam and Sauli, laughing hysterically as they emptied the third bottle of wine and Sauli was telling the story of how they met, not trying one bit to avoid the sex details, but was never too specific. It made Bruno feel weirdly aroused and curious for more.

 

“In France it was seven!” Adam protested. “And your ass was happy to hear from me.” Adam said, tone a bit lower than usual.

 

“Your ass was happy to see me when I got off the place in Paris as well.” Sauli said winking childishly at Adam. The curiosity was killing Bruno, he had to ask, he just hoped they didn’t mind.

 

“So you’re both versatile?” Bruno asked as fast as he could and took another sip of the wine, he can always blame it on the alcohol. Both Sauli and Adam stopped laughing and looked at each other intensely, like they were having a secret conversation. And just when Bruno thought he was screwed and wanted to start apologizing and running away Sauli leaned in close to his ear.

 

“You want to find out?” He asked in a soft whisper. Bruno didn’t know what to say, he was just wide eyes looking at Adam, who was also closing in as well, he could feel him breathing on his cheek.

 

“Well?” Adam asked and Sauli got up and around the coffee table heading upstairs.

 

“A-are you sure?” Bruno said hesitatingly, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Adam suddenly placed a soft kiss on Bruno’s luscious lips.

 

“Are you?” And then Adam got up as well and singled Bruno to come along as he headed up stairs after his lover. Bruno got off the couch and if he hadn’t had so much to drink he would have probably ran outside, but instead he headed after Adam, blaming it on the alcohol, of course.

 

When they entered again the bedroom it was dark, the only light source were a couple of candles scattered around. Sauli was on the other side of the room. He wasn’t wearing the shirt anymore, just his red jeans. His abdominal structure resembled Bruno’s, small and slim but well build, the jeans were so low he could see a fine trail of blond curls popping out from the waist line. He really looked beautiful in that light. Suddenly, Adam grabbed his hand and leaded him to the edge of the bed where he pushed him down, by the shoulders to sit. Bruno flushed red as he came into direct visual with the huge bulge inside Adam’s pants. However Adam moved a foot away from him, and Sauli came right next to Adam, they shared a long passionate kiss, hands roaming through each other’s hair and back and ass, Bruno felt kind of guilty for staring like that, but it was quite a breathtaking sight. Sauli grabbed the edge of Adam’s shirt and took it off, revealing Adam’s very masculine chest. It looked firm and hard, yet it was lean and soft, blond chest hairs decorated the front and Bruno was a bit surprised, he though Adam was a natural brunet. How did he get the black goatee then? But his thoughts where interrupted by the sound of a zipper.

 

The atmosphere was tense, no one was talking, the only sounds where hard breathing and hands rubbing on skin. Bruno was still on the bed, confused and hard as fuck, he didn’t know what to do with himself as Adam and Sauli were now in their boxers and still kissing each other right in front of him.

 

It was when Adam grabbed Sauli through the boxers and caused a loud moan both from Sauli and from Bruno that Adam smiled satisfied. He pushed Sauli down on the bed next to Bruno and disappeared into the bathroom. Immediately after that Sauli turned to Bruno and started kissing him, so different from a girl, so much stronger and demanding, consuming, the taste was unique and so hot. He grabbed his shirt and took it off as well, his strong hands roaming across Bruno’s caramel skin, caressing. When Adam came back from the bathroom he had the tube of lube that Bruno saw earlier with him, he came right in front of them, Sauli didn’t get up though. He threw the lube on the bed than looked at both of them. Sauli was currently kissing Bruno’s neck and Bruno was staring at the fucking huge cock in Adam’s boxers.

 

“Yeah, the rumors are true.” Sauli said both breaking the silence and the contact with Bruno’s neck and turned to Adam, palming him through his boxers, making Adam groan. Bruno was wide mouth, wide eyes staring so Sauli grabbed his hand and leaded it to Adam’s boxers. “Here, feel it.” Bruno shivered in shock as Adam moaned the second his had touched the hot outer line of his cock. Sauli smiled at him as Bruno gently stroked Adam through his boxers and after a few moments he slipped one finger in the waist line and pulled them down, presenting Bruno with probably the biggest cock he’s ever seen, not that his seen a lot this up front, but even in porn.

 

“Fuck!... How? I mean… does it… hurt?” Bruno asked flushed as his own hand rested on Adam’s hip and Sauli was jerking Adam’s cock firmly and with an expert hand. He smiled at Bruno.

 

“A bit at first, but it’s worth it. But I don’t bottom every time.” Sauli said smiling. “Although, you don’t have to worry, he won’t fuck you, that’s against our rules. We can fool around with other people but never actually fuck them.” Sauli said again, breath hitching a little .

 

“Fool around?” Bruno said, his hand getting closer and closer to Adam’s cock.

 

“Yeah, like this.” Sauli grabbed Bruno’s hand and placed it on Adam’s cock, stroking him using Bruno’s hand. Adam moaned out loud.

 

“Oh fuck yeah!” As his hips jerked a bit.

 

“Or, like this.” Sauli just said and leaned in to Adam’s cock, brushing the tip of his tongue over the tip of Adam’s head, right across the slit. Adam let his head fall back as he moaned. Sauli continued to lick all over, making Adam’s dick wet. After a few hesitating minutes Bruno leaned his head right next to Sauli’s the strong musky scent invading his senses. Sauli looked at him, his lips were puffy and glistering wet and cheeks flushed pink, he leaned closer to Bruno and kissed him. Bruno could feel the salty taste of Adam’s cock on his tongue but it wasn’t a turn off, he wanted more.

 

They were both sucking and licking on Adam’s cock, all three moaning and groaning. Sauli was palming Bruno through his jeans and Bruno was doing the same to Sauli as they licked and kiss and sucked Adam’s cock and each other’s lips, making everything wet.

 

“Stop.” Adam moaned and broke Bruno from his trance. Sauli immediately moved his head from Adam crotch and Bruno did the same.

 

***

 

Bruno was sitting at the head of the bed, his back leaning to the headboard, he was moaning as Sauli was between his legs, sucking his cock, doing an incredible job, making him feel better than any girl ever did. Adam was behind Sauli, he had a few fingers inside Sauli’s ass, he’s been fucking Sauli on them for almost twenty minutes now and Sauli was whimpering and moaning on his cock.

 

“Please!... A-Adam!” Sauli moan as he got his mouth off Bruno, then took him back in, sliding his cock down his throat, making Bruno gasp. He looked at Adam, how was presently smiling and leaned in to kiss Bruno, then pulled Sauli’s by his hair of his cock.

 

“He might bite, so it’s safer this way until I’m in.” Adam said in the most husky, hot voice that Bruno has ever heard. Sauli looked completely lost and consumed by pleasure, he cried out as Adam took out the four fingers he managed to get inside him. Bruno played close attention as Adam was lubing up his hard cock, stroking himself at the sight of Adam sinking carefully into Sauli, at the sight of Sauli grabbing the sheets tight and moaning loud, wet mouth wide, screaming at the intensity, sweat pouring down his face as Adam continued to sink. How the fuck could take all that in? It would split Bruno in two.

 

“Agh!” Sauli yelled as Adam was finally fully in him, he grabbed Bruno’s hips for support. Adam smiled at him and grabbed Sauli’s head by his hair.

 

“Suck him!” Adam commanded and Sauli opened his mouth and let Adam sink him on Bruno’s cock. Adam gave Bruno one more kiss then liked his lips.

 

“Fuck his mouth. If he let’s go of your hips stop and let him breathe.” Adam commanded again looking firmly at Bruno, who could only nod and gasp and Sauli was sucking so hard on him.

 

At first Adam’s rhythm was slow and careful, he was also stroking Sauli’s back so he’ll relax but when Sauli started pushing back against him, Adam started really pounding into him and it only got harder and harder. So did Bruno’s face fucking, he was using every inch of Sauli’s throat, making Sauli choke and moan, but never let go of his hips. When Adam’s thrusts started getting wild Bruno wasn’t even using Sauli’s head anymore, Sauli was being forced onto Bruno’s cock by Adam.

 

“Ah! Fuck… I-I’m gonna cum!” Bruno screamed as he felt he couldn’t hold back anymore.

 

“It’s ok… do it in his mouth.” Adam groaned, never slowing down his pace. And Bruno did, he felt it go one forever as Sauli kept sucking it and licking him clean, not missing one drop.

 

After Bruno was done and was laying spread out against the headboard, exhausted and blissed out Adam grabbed Sauli by the hair and lifted him up, holding him against his chest and stroked his hard cock. Sauli came in cries and screams as Adam continued to fuck him. The next thing Bruno saw was Sauli falling next to him and Adam on top of him, then there were a few minutes of silence, just sharp intakes of breath where heard. Bruno wasn’t thinking anymore, wasn’t interested in consequences or what has been done, he was just satisfied and happy.

 

“Fuck.” Sauli broke the silence. “You came inside me, I’m going to be leaking all night, you asshole!” Sauli said in a ragged voice. Adam didn’t respond he just hugged Sauli close. Bruno though it was time to leave, he was beginning to feel like he was seriously not wanted anymore.

 

“Well, I’m going to… go.” Bruno said slowly getting out of bed and locating his clothes.

 

“Call a cab, the address is written on the front door.” Adam said, worn out and half asleep.

 

“Yeah, might not be a good idea to drive this drunk.” He said but didn’t get a reply from neither of them. He hurried out of the room and pulled out the phone to call the cab. He was never going to be able to look at Adam with a straight face again.

 

“Heh! Streight face, my ass.” He said.

 

***

 

“He’s just going to blame it on the alcohol isn’t he?” Sauli said, cuddling closer to Adam.

 

“Every straight guy does, honey.” Said Adam and kissed his tired lover.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY @Anushka_HL, fellow April baby and huge supporter and awesome glambert! Have a great one hun!
> 
> The idea of two guys sucking Adam off is sometimes enough for me to write! LOL


End file.
